


Mel time

by Blueletum



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAGDGHJ, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueletum/pseuds/Blueletum
Summary: Cw for burning and general violence or whatever hahah I wrote this at 1? 2? Am 👍
Relationships: Melody “Blue” Letum/Penny Lux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mel time

Penny was perfect. Perfect kisser, perfect body, perfect face, perfect. It was literally like she was sculpted by the gods. I mean watching her play sports was like watching a Greek goddess. What Melody is trying to say is she’s absolutely everything to her. 

They’ve been friends since the summer before fifth grade. Penny had just moved in next door and Mel’s parents wanted to greet the family. Dragging the quiet girl and the two loud twin toddlers was quite the greeting. Penny’s parents were nice, they had three boys, one girl. Penny was the third between them. To be completely honest Mel thought Penny would be a total stuck up bitch. She was so perfect that she had to be a total priss. She wasn’t though. She was so sweet to Mel, not in the degrading way like the adults. The little ginger would rant about everything that happened in her soccer game that Saturday. After games it was a ritual to sit in Mel’s treehouse. Sometimes they’d play ponies or make up some lengthy game that’d last the whole weekend. 

They were immediately attached at the hip. Would tell everything to each other. Until middle school? Penny would get busy with sports and would hang out a lot with her team. It was fine, Mel had Miles too. It just wasn’t the same around him though. They were almost equally as close. When Mel was with Penny everything was okay in the world. There was no fear. When Mel was with Miles she just felt like she was hanging out with a brother. They’d get rowdy and do dumb shit together. 

Sophomore year, that’s when the house burnt down. It was talked about how strangely controlled and targeted it was. Police investigated but gave up. Blue’s parents weren’t home, just her and her brothers. Started in the basement, they had a door down there. Someone must’ve gotten in. Fire fighters said it was probably some electrical shortage. The flames made the floor melt and cave in. There was a hole on the second floor. Blue just barely got home to see it all. Her brothers were trapped in their room together. Downstairs. That’s how Blue knew it wasn’t some accident, it fucking trapped them. She could see Matt’s hands reaching up. She could hear her baby brother’s cries. She ran to the hole and got to her knees, trying sososo hard to pull them up. Liam was holding his brother up, they were standing on a dresser. Flames engulfed the room, so quickly. It couldn’t be just an accident. She reached for her brothers, left side of her face being scorched by the heat. Matt and Liam were screaming in agony. They were too short, Liam couldn’t hold himself up very much longer. His flesh was basically fucking melting just to help his brother up. He was a hero, that’s for sure. Blue got a hold of Matt’s hand, doing her best to get him up. Fuck, she was weak and everything was sweating from the heat. Liam fell, Matt’s pants caught fire. He let go. Blue screamed. Yelling as she coughed and choked on sobs. Watching your little brothers fucking cook like meat and then feeling hands grab you was too much. Blue thought maybe she died from shock, her eyes were squeezed so hard, she just let the arms carry her away. 

She woke up to see her parents I’m shambles. The Lux family was there too. Penny insisted sitting right next to her the whole time she could visit. Penny said her older brother went in and grabbed her while the fire department arrived. Once Mel got out of the hospital she stayed with her grandparents. The house was being demolished and rebuilt. She didn’t know if she could live there again, her brothers were cremated in the basement somewhere. But her parents wanted to continue living there especially after getting rebuilt. They told her it’s best not to run away from this all. 

Junior year, Blue’s scars weren’t as red. That’s when it happened, well an actual good thing. Oh right, Blue’s had a crush on Penny since like 8th grade. The whole extreme trauma thing got in the way just a bit. The two were hanging out like they usually did. They were at Penny’s house, in her room, on her bed. “Can I touch it?” “Touch what?” “Your scars- your face?” Blue was a bit confused at first, she was a monster now. She let her though. Penny was never ever mean to Melody. Always telling her she was so pretty, Blue didn’t feel pretty. Penny gently brushed her fingers over Blue’s face. “Does it hurt anymore?” “No it’s fine now.” At first it was all gentle, barely touching the skin. Now Penny was cupping her face. Looking her right in the eyes, god the way she looked at Blue. That’s when she went for it. She just couldn’t take it anymore. Her touch was so addictive. Blue leaned in giving her a quick peck on the lips. Penny looked shocked, that’s when Blue was going to start apologizing. Penny went right back in for another kiss. It was longer and deeper. Penny pulled back first and immediately pressed her lips to the different burnt parts of her face. Trailing down to her arm and the thing she had left of her hand. “S-so do you want to be my girlfriend?” Penny looked her in the eyes, she was nervous. “The fuck do you think Pens?” They laughed, shared a few more kisses.


End file.
